


I find Lying to be the preferable option thanks

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Draco and Harry have a tendency to finish each others sentences that may be a problem





	I find Lying to be the preferable option thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Hurrah no more angsty prompts! Enjoy this fluff fest to make up for it :)  
> Thanks again for all the comments you guys have been leaving on the other stuff in this series. Its super nice to hear what you think :)

"What on earth are we going to tell Hermione"  
"When in doubt, Lie"  
"I can't lie to Hermione, Draco"  
"Well too late now"  
Hermione came bustling into the common room, stacks of books precariously balanced in her arms. Upon seeing Draco and Harry, she promptly dumped them on the floor and marched over  
"why did you not tell me"  
"tell you what"  
"you know what"  
Harry fidgeted nervously and Draco elbowed him fiercely  
"behave Harry or no -  
"end to the removal of house points you'll be taking off me right"  
"of course"  
"thought so"  
Hermione just stared sceptically at the pair, who both looked incredibly guilty  
"so what you are telling me is you are not dating and thats why you didn't tell me"  
"yup"  
"absolutely Granger, why would I date this piece of scum with wonderfully  
-beautiful eyes why thank you Draco"  
Realising his mistake Draco attempted to cover it up  
"that is not what I was going to say at all"  
Hermione couldn't have looked less convinced if she tried  
"so what were you going to say then Malfoy  
"with wonderfully easy to insult features"  
"you were going to say 'with wonderfully easy to insult features"  
"Yes"  
"riight sure"  
"Yes I'm sure its-  
"absolutely true"  
Draco elbowed Harry again hissing "You don't need to interrupt me there"  
Hermione rolled her eyes  
"Did you say something Malfoy"  
"Uhm he said you should stop um-  
"interrupting me you fool"  
"Yeah that"  
Hermione threw her hands up in despair  
"thats it I give up, you two are clearly dating, and look I really don't mind, I think its cute actually"  
"really you-  
"don't mind'  
Hermione shook her head  
"not at all, but the whole finishing each others sentences thing has got to do"  
Harry and Draco looked bemusedly at each other  
"we don't-  
"finish each others sentences"


End file.
